The present invention relates to plugs and relates more particularly to a safety plug which is electrically disconnected as a cap thereof was opened for a repair work.
A fuse wire or fuse tube may be used in a plug as an electrical safety device to interrupt the circuit when the current exceeds a particular amperage. However, a safety plug which uses a fuse device for protection against overload is still not satisfactory in function. An electric shock accident may happen during a repair work if power supply is not cut off.